


New Threads

by Coyotehour



Series: Azure's Hope [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyotehour/pseuds/Coyotehour
Summary: Azure finds Hope Labs, and while exploring, he encounters Bramble and Thread, two ghosts from the past. The past starts to unravel.
Relationships: None
Series: Azure's Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095308
Kudos: 1





	New Threads

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this with chapters. I run everything through Google Docs first.

A sandy coyote with winter clothes stitched into his skin, and azure eyes was standing in front of what used to be Hope Labs, however, he wasn’t aware of the gaze locked on him. A black canine creature, with white roses sprouting from its tail, and its eyes were ice blue buttons. It had white stitches running in a straight line across it’s back, and it had a smile stitched on. It was a ghost, like many of the beings nearby Hope Labs. A ghost half of a dark brown coyote with white brick outlines “stacked” from his legs, his tail, to his chest, a black chest, face, neck, belly, one eye with white star pupils, and a black sclera, was by the other, constantly dripping blood. “Well, Dove. Looks like someone might revive the hope for humanity after all.” The halved one spoke, sarcasm soaking his tone. The other, Dove, nodded. The sandy coyote walked towards the entrance, and pushed lightly on the door, which opened, crumpling a little in the process.   
“Jeez.” The coyote said quietly, examining the dusty laboratory. The ceiling hadn’t fallen apart yet, but the wallpapers colors were duller than before, and the carpet was matted, and clumped together. There were cell like cages lined up against the walls, each with a small barred window, and the cages even stacked up on eachother, all the way to the ceiling. Some noises came from the cages, or cells, as the coyote thought of them, but he didn’t investigate. That would be for later. He continued on, eventually coming to a staircase, which he went down, footsteps echoing in the lab. This level seemed to be darker, but he could still see cells stacked up to the ceiling. These seemed to be more heavy duty, and he swore he saw gleaming eyes from a few of them. He continued on his way, coming to another staircase. As he went down, he noticed the darkness seemed to engulf the stairs in front of him, but he didn’t let that bother him. Luckily, he had a flashlight, which he turned on with a soft click. The cells here had no windows, and they seemed to be the definition of heavy duty. There were rusty weapons hanging on a wall, and an odd machine was down here. It was a platform soaked in dried blood, and the spikes above it were rusty, and dried blood coated nearly every inch of the spikes. He felt a presence in each cell, knowing that someone, or something was sealed in there.   
He didn’t notice that the plush like ghost had followed him. It seemed to be staring at him, and it’s gaze drifted from him, to the machine, which it locked onto. It came closer to the machine, and the sandy coyote felt a presence behind him, so he spun around to see what it was. And what a surprise. He jumped back, softly cursing. It tilted its head at him, since it was unable to speak, it had to go by body language, and sometimes writing, which his friend didn’t know. “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to curse. You’re one of the ghosts here?” It simply nodded. “Well, I’m Azure, and I don’t think you want to reveal your name. Some of my siblings are like that.” It nodded again, and Azure stared at a cell, which was open. “Was that your cell?” He asked, looking at the cell which seemed broken into, and again, it nodded. He walked towards it, and stepped inside.   
There were several drawings in there, most of them eyes, others diamonds, and the rest were stars. All seemed to be in a light blue paint, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the ghost slide into the cell too. In the corner of the cell, rusty chains and handcuffs were on the floor. “Jeez.” Azure commented, tracing the drawings with his paws. “Hope Labs was devilish.”


End file.
